Max Steel's Christmas
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Josh McGrath is going on Christmas vacation, but not before Max Steel brings back a stolen antitoxin to save a child's life.


Max Steel's Christmas

* * *

By: [Jo Ann Montgomery][1]

* * *

Josh McGrath was just finishing his packing for Christmas vacation when he got the call from Berto. Dr. Roberto "Berto" Martinez was the young scientist that worked for Josh's father, Jefferson Smith. To all the world, Jefferson Smith ran N-Tek, a huge "Extreme Sports" conglomerate. In reality, N-Tek was a super-secret anti-terrorist organization. Even Josh, himself, was not all he seemed to be.

On a visit with of his father's company, Josh tangled with an intruder. Durning the skirmish, Josh was accedently infused with N-Tek's newest creation: Nan-Tek Max probes. Now, blond Josh McGrath was also brown-haired Max Steel.

"What is it, bro?" Josh asked. He did not really want an answer. If Berto was calling on his biolink, it usually meant an emergency. And an emergency would mean that Josh McGrath would have to delay his trip with his girlfriend Laura Chen because Max Steel would have a job to do.

"Trouble, hermano," his friend answered. "There's been an attack on the Del Oro Bay Children's Hospital. Everything points to Dread."

"So what else is new," Josh sighed.

"That only a vial of anti-toxin was stolen," Berto answered. "But there's another problem. The anti-toxin is needed to save a little girl's life. And there isn't much time."

"I'm on it!" Josh replied, changing into Max Steel. "Send my ride. I'll make a quick call to Laura."

"On the way, Max!" Berto knew what Josh's reaction would be. He had sent the stealth plane as soon as the call about the theft was reported.

A few seconds to leave a message on Laura's answering machine, and Max Steel was leaping into the cockpit of his jet, ready for action. The navigational computer had already locked on to the enemy escape vehicle.

_Good ol' Berto!_ Max grinned to himself. _Leave it to Dr. Martinez to have everything ready for me. Now,_ Max's expression turned to determination, _to retrieve that anti-toxin! This is _low_, even for Dread!_

"Any idea _why_ Dread would want the anti-toxin, bro?" Max asked as he tracked the theif.

"None, hermano," Berto answered. "If Dread's suffering from poisoning, he's got his chemists and doctors to mix him up an antidote. Why _steal_ anti-toxin? And why from a _children's_ hospital? It doesn't make sence. Unless..."

"'Unless'...?"

"'Unless'...it's a trap! For you! He's done it before. In Aspin."

"Even so, he's stolen from a hospital. Worse, a _children's_ hospital. And that little girl _needs_ that anti-toxin. Trap or not, I've _got_ to get it back."

"Can't argue with you on that point, Max. Just watch yourself. Dread would do anything to either capture you, or get you out of the way."

"So I've noticed," Max commented.

"Just take care, hermano."

"I will, bro. I will."

*~*~*

Max flew on, gradulaly catching up to his prey. The thief was leading him into the desert, far away from Del Oro Bay. For what purpose, Max still did not know, but at this point, he no longer cared. All he wanted to do was get the anti-toxin back.

Finally, the enemy plane landed in a stretch of the desert. Max landed nearby. He left the plane and walked toward his enemy.

The theif also left his plane and approached Max. The two came to a stop just three feet of each other.

"Psycho," Max said slowly. "I might have known. But why does Dread need the anti-toxin?"

"Nothing, actually," the villian answered, the sun glinting off his shark-like titainium teeth. He raised his arm in a prearranged signal.

Steel clamps attached to steel cables grabbed onto Max's waist and pinned his arms to his sides. Psycho completed walking the distance between them, until he was standing a few inches from the struggling Max.

"The theft of the anti-toxin was only bait. Dread _knew_ you wouldn't allow an innocent child to suffer. _You_ are the _real_ target!"

Max continued to struggle while Psycho gloated. His groping right hand moved to his left wrist. As Psycho turned his head and was about to catch Max in the act, the young secret agent pressed a special button embedded on the wide wristband.

"Going Turbo!" Max shouted. Yellow-green energy covered Max's body. With a great heave, he snapped his bonds, freeing himself instantly. Moving quickly, Max kicked the vial of anti-toxin out of Psycho's hand, then caught it in his own left hand. With his right, Max threw a punch that connected with Psycho's jaw, sending the Dread operative flying into the villian's plane, damaging it.

"Merry Christmas, Smiley!" Max called as he ran for his own craft. Leaping aboard, Max closed the cockpit and lifted off.

*~*~*

The doctors looked on as seven-year old Karen Blitz got weaker and weaker. The anti-toxin was needed, and needed soon, or Karen would die. But with the vital medicine stolen, there was no hope.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dr. James Herald sighed, and moved to open the door. It was probibly the girl's parents, and he was not looking forward to telling them there was nothing they could do.

To his surprise, a young, brown-haired man stood in the doorway, dressed in a blue=black bodysuit and wearing what looked like armor.

"Someone order some anti-toxin," Max smiled. He handed Dr. Herald the vial of anti-toxin.

"But...how...?" the doctor stammered.

"Don't worry about it," Max answered. "Just save that kid."

Dr. Herald nodded and filled a syringe with the anti-toxin. He quickly injected Karen, then activated his diaognostic devices. Presently, he turned toward Max, only to discover...

"He's gone!" Dr. Herald gasped.

"Dr. Herald," a weak voice asked, "was that an angel?"

"I don't know, Karen," he answered. "I don't know."

*~*~*

Laura Chen fumed as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. She stood outside her dorm, bags by her side. She recalled the message he had left for her on her answering mashine:

_"Something has come up, Laura. Something important. I'll **try** to make it for our trip to your folks. Just hang in there. I'll be there as soon as I can. Sorry about the delay. Love, Josh."_

This was not the _first_ time Josh had pulled something like this, and it probibly would not be the last. Why she kept forgiving him, she would _never_ know.

"Hi, Laura," said a sheepish voice. She turned to see Josh come up to her.

"And just _where_ have _you_ been, Mr. McGraph?" she asked coldly. She glared at him.

"Well...I..." Josh searched his mind for an excuse. "I...uh...had to run an errend for dad. Something for the children's hospital."

Laura gave him an odd look, as if trying to catch him in a lie. He had been disappearing so much lately...but never mind. She decided that she would find out sooner or later.

"Come on," Josh said. "Let's get going." He picked up her bags and led her to the car. He put the bags in the trunk of the red vehicle, openned the door for her, then entered the car, himself, after closing the door. He started up the car and drove off.

"I hope you won't disappear while we're at my folks' place, Josh," she said. "I have _enough_ of a time explaining the term, 'Extreme Sports' to them."

"Don't worry, Laura. No disappearing. I promice." Josh gave a quick glance at his bio-link band before returning his eyes to the road. No blinking. No emergency message from Berto. No job for Max Steel.

"Just you, and me, and your family..." he added, the car driving off into the sunset.

THE END

* * *

[Back to the Fanfics Library][2]

   [1]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4679/FFLibrary.html



End file.
